


Two of Cups

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Вообще не представляю, как ты без меня справлялся.— Поверь мне, я тоже задаюсь подобным вопросом, — несмотря на шутливый тон разговора, его слова прозвучали на удивление серьезно. Он отвёл взгляд, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Я, кхм, только что понял, что не слишком представляю, что ты делаешь. В смысле, как чародейка. В своём магазине…
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Shards of Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 2





	Two of Cups

Маэва проснулась от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу. Она не без труда открыла глаза и, подняв голову, увидела склонившегося над ней мужчину.

— Джулиан? Что… Который час? — спросила она, протирая глаза, в которые словно бы насыпали песка.

— Уже второй час ночи, — отозвался доктор. — Я был в полной уверенности, что ты ушла домой, а потом увидел свет в окне…

— Чёрт, — девушка устало откинулась на спинку стула. Её взгляд упал на множество листков бумаги, лежавших на столе. Сейчас она не могла даже приблизительно разобрать свой почерк. Маэва прикрыла глаза и вздохнула: — Я пыталась систематизировать все наблюдения относительно последнего лекарства, но, видимо, уснула за работой.

— Когда ты в последний раз нормально спала? — строго спросил её Джулиан, но при этом мягко погладил её по плечу. В своей любви засиживаться допоздна за работой они были ужасно похожи.

— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — хмыкнула в ответ девушка и потянулась.

— Я серьёзно, Маэва, — он убрал руку с её плеча. — Ещё немного и ты начнёшь падать от изнеможения посреди осмотра.

— Что поделать, если я нахваталась твоих привычек, — Джулиан лишь закатил глаза, а Маэва подняла руки вверх, признавая своё поражение. — Хорошо, хорошо. Я сейчас пойду домой и постараюсь поспать.

Она зевнула и поднялась на ноги, осматриваясь в поисках шали. Джулиан же облокотился о стол и сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за ней.

— До магазина далеко идти, — заметил он и, помедлив, продолжил: — Можешь остаться у меня. Для тебя место всегда найдётся.

Маэва на секунду замерла, бросив на Джулиана неуверенный взгляд. За несколько месяцев совместной работы они сильно сблизились, и она не могла не признать, что в воздухе между ними то и дело пробегали искры… Но сейчас это было не важно. Она лишь покачала головой.

— Нет, не стоит, — отказалась она, обматывая шаль вокруг плеч. — Я не хочу тебе мешать.

— В таком случае я тебя провожу, — он потянулся за пальто, что небрежно лежало на одном из стульев. — Не стоит так поздно бродить по городу одной.

— Вы как всегда настоящий джентльмен, доктор Деворак, — хмыкнула девушка.

— Стараюсь, — он подмигнул ей и небрежным движением потушил свечу. Комната погрузилась во тьму, через которую с трудом пробивался слабый свет луны. Джулиан открыл дверь на улицу. — Только после вас, о прекрасная дама.

Маэва лишь засмеялась в ответ, но всё же послушно вышла из клиники первой. Улица была совершенно пустынна. Люди даже днём старались лишний раз не выходить из дома. Эпидемия с каждым днём уносила всё больше жизней. В городе умерших уже попросту не успевали хоронить. Всех заражённых свозили на Лазарет, и когда болезнь всё же брала своё, их тела тут же сжигали. Тёмный столб дыма, выходивший из трубы крематория на острове и днём, и ночью, уже стал привычной частью пейзажа.

— Не стоит терзать себя сейчас подобными мыслями, — внезапно произнёс Джулиан, заставив Маэву вздрогнуть.

— А ты теперь и мысли читать умеешь? — попыталась отшутиться она.

— Просто слишком уж хорошо мне знакомо это выражение лица.

— Если уж ты говоришь, что я слишком зациклена на чём-то, то дело совсем плохо, — закатила глаза Маэва.

— Угу, именно поэтому я и погнал тебя спать, — ухмыльнулся он. — Всё же твоё симпатичное и отдохнувшее личико — лучший источник вдохновения для меня.

— Ты невыносим, — она слегка стукнула его по руке.

— Но за это ты меня и любишь, — подмигнул он ей.

Маэва предпочла проигнорировать его слова, чувствуя как предательски участился её пульс. Флирт был постоянной частью их с Джулианом общения. Он ни к чему не обязывал и лишь помогал если не избавиться от вечного напряжения, то хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься. Вот только в последнее время она всё чаще ловила себя на том, что его слова отзываются приятным трепетом внутри.

Они дошли до лестницы, что вела в верхнюю часть города, когда с неба начали падать первые крупные капли дождя.

— Чёрт, — выругалась себе под нос Маэва, понимая, что они не успеют добраться до её магазина, не промокнув.

— Иди сюда, — внезапно сказал Джулиан, снявший с себя пальто. Он держал его над головой, укрываясь от быстро усиливающегося дождя. И там действительно было достаточно места для двоих.

Маэва нырнула под тёмную ткань пальто.

— Спасибо…

— Не то чтобы я не хотел увидеть мокрой, но точно не при таких условиях. Ауч!

Маэва, которая пихнула его локтём, засмеялась. Джулиан тоже не смог сдержать смеха и весь его внешний вид говорил о том, что оно того стоило. Поводов для радости нынче было немного, а потому, каждый раз когда она слышала смех Джулиана, на душе у Маэвы становилось чуточку теплее. Всё же он ей нравился. Быть может, даже больше, чем она осмеливалась признаться самой себе.

— Знаешь, это напоминает мне Невинон, — задумчиво произнёс доктор, пока они быстрым шагом шли по пустынным улицам. — Мы с Пашей частенько играли под дождём. Представляли, что мы отважные моряки, которые пытались справиться со штормом… Ох, и влетало же нам потом от бабушек за мокрую одежду…

— Ты скучаешь по ней? — спросила Маэва. Джулиан не слишком часто упоминал свою сестру, но каждый раз говорил о ней с неподдельной нежностью.

— Очень, — признался он и после паузы добавил: — Надеюсь, что когда всё закончится, мы с ней встретимся. Ты бы ей понравилась, Маэва, ни на секунду в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Я бы хотела с ней познакомиться, — улыбнулась девушка. — А уж сколько неловких историй она могла бы рассказать…

— Ты ранила меня в самое сердце, дорогая, — Джулиан с драматичным вздохом прижал руку к груди, от чего Маэва снова хмыкнула.

Наконец они дошли до магазина. Маэва ловко справилась с замками на входной двери и, переступив порог, одним движением зажгла висевшие под потолком фонари. Затем она обернулась к Джулиану, который все ещё стоял на улице. Дождь грозился в любую секунду перерасти в настоящий ливень. И если Джулиан пойдёт обратно по такой погоде…

— Не хочешь зайти и переждать непогоду? — предложила Маэва. — Не думаю, что тебе хочется ещё сильнее вымокнуть. А я пока могу заварить чай.

Джулиан, похоже, был удивлён, но его улыбка говорила о том, что сюрприз был приятным.

— С удовольствием, — он зашёл внутрь, на ходу перебросив мокрое пальто через руку.

Маэва недовольно цокнула языком, глядя на мокрое пальто и провела рукой. Джулиан почувствовал дуновение тёплого воздуха и через несколько мгновений, ткань в его руках снова была сухой.

— Неплохо, — сказал он. — Интересно, какие ещё трюки ты припрятала в рукаве?

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, то, может, я тебе и покажу, — она отвернулась, проходя мимо стойки магазинчика. — Можешь повесить пальто вот туда, — она махнула в сторону вешалки, которая нынче пустовала.

Джулиан сделал, как ему было сказано, и последовал за Маэвой, которая скрылась на втором этаже.

— У тебя тут очень мило, — заметил он, довольно непринуждённо устроившись за столом на небольшой кухне, где на очаге уже грелся чайник.

— М-м-м, спасибо, — отозвалась девушка, засыпая в маленький чайник столь любимый ею мятный чай. — Это когда-то был магазин моей тёти, но после её смерти мы многое тут переделали.

— Мы? — переспросил Джулиан. — Ты здесь не одна?

— Эм, у меня есть… — Маэва запнулась, а одна рука невольно метнулась к кулону-ласточке, что висел у неё на шее. Как она могла теперь охарактеризовать её отношения с Азрой? Друг? Учитель? Любовник? После их ссоры она не была уверена, что их вообще хоть что-то связывало. — Компаньон.

— Значит, он присматривает за магазином, пока ты работаешь в моей клинике?

Если Джулиан и заметил её заминку, то не стал акцентировать на ней внимание. Маэва была благодарна ему за это.

— Нет, — она разлила заварку по чашкам. — Он уехал из Везувии, когда эпидемия начала выходить из-под контроля.

— А ты осталась, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Я не могла просто всё бросить и уехать, — сказала она, поставив обе чашки на стол, а затем села. — Людям нужна помощь, и бросить их, спасая собственную шкуру… Это слишком эгоистично, — Маэва обхватила руками чашку, чувствуя, как дрожат её пальцы, а в ушах снова зазвенели отзвуки их последней ссоры с Азрой.

— Я тебя понимаю, — отозвался Джулиан, делая глоток чая. — Подобное отношение и отличает хорошего врача от плохого, — он неуверенно улыбнулся. — К тому же, я могу только радоваться тому, что ты решила остаться.

— Ну конечно, удобно же иметь личную девушку на побегушках, — хмыкнула она за чаем.

— О да, особенно если она еще и способная ученица.

— Вообще не представляю, как ты без меня справлялся.

— Поверь мне, я тоже задаюсь подобным вопросом, — несмотря на шутливый тон разговора, его слова прозвучали на удивление серьезно. Он отвёл взгляд, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Я, кхм, только что понял, что не слишком представляю, что ты делаешь. В смысле, как чародейка. В своём магазине…

— Как, неужели ты уже забыл про мои чудесные снадобья? — подколола его Маэва.

— Конечно нет! — воскликнул доктор. — Но что ты делаешь помимо этого? Наводишь порчу? Читаешь сложные заклинания на удачу? Обнажённой собираешь корешки в полнолуние в ближайшем лесу?

Девушка подавилась чаем от смеха.

— Боги, Джулиан, откуда у тебя такая ерунда в голове? — спросила она, качая головой. — Ничего такого я не делаю. Особенно последнее.

— А жаль, это было бы поистине магическое зрелище, — он недвусмысленно вскинул брови.

— Только в твоих мечтах, док.

— Ну ладно, а если серьёзно? Мне никогда раньше не доводилось работать с чародеями. И мне и правда любопытно.

— Я практикую магию в разных видах, — отозвалась она, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. — Защитные амулеты, предсказания по картам, порой с заклинаниями работаю…

— Предсказываешь по картам? — переспросил Джулиан. — Прямо как в тех будках на рынках?

— Только в отличие от них, я реально могу читать карты, — закатила глаза девушка. — И это не обязательно должно быть предсказание. Порой я просто прошу у них совета. Аркана редко прямо отвечают на вопросы, но они никогда не лгут.

— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Джулиан. — А если мне нужен совет, ты можешь спросить у Аркана?

— Почему нет? — Маэва потянулась к сумке, которую она повесила на спинку своего стула, и выудила из неё колоду таро. — Единственное, нам понадобится больше свободного места.

— Я уберу чашки, — сказал он, вставая со своего места. Он переставил кружки на одну из тумб, а затем сел обратно.

— Значит, тебе нужен совет? — спросила Маэва, тасуя карты.

— Скорее, ответ на один вопрос, который уже мучает меня уже довольно давно.

— Хм, тогда даже не нужно делать расклад, — пробормотала себе под нос девушка. Она разделила колоду на три равные части. — Хорошо, сосредоточься на своем вопросе и сформулируй его как можно чётче внутри себя. И выбери одну из колод.

Она посмотрела на Джулиана. Тот внимательно всматривался в карты, отчего меж его бровей появилась складка. Он указал на среднюю стопку. Маэва убрала две другие, а затем разложила карты из оставшейся колоды перед доктором.

— Выбери карту, — тихо сказала она. — В ней и будет ответ на твой вопрос.

Джулиан на мгновение замер в нерешительности, но в итоге всё же выбрал карту и перевернул её рубашкой вниз.

На столе лежала двойка кубков.

На секунду Маэва почувствовала удивление. Она бы никогда не подумала, что Джулиана терзают чувства к кому-то. Но удивление отошло на второй план, когда где-то в глубине своего сознания она услышала привычный шёпот карт.

— Тебя переполняют чувства, и ты не знаешь, что с ними делать. Ты боишься собственного сердца и того, что оно тебе говорит. Но зря, если ты им доверишься, то тебя ждёт счастье. Нужно только сделать первый шаг.

Джулиан побледнел и запустил слегка дрожащие пальцы в волосы. Маэва молча наблюдала за ним с неприятным чувством где-то внизу живота. Они были просто коллегами и друзьями, которые порой флиртовали. Но флирт ничего не значил, поскольку Джулиан так общался со всеми. И всё же она привязалась к нему. Но главное, чтоб он был счастлив. Этого более чем достаточно.

— Всё так просто, хм? — наконец тихо пробормотал он.

Маэва выдавила усталую улыбку и, убрав карты обратно в сумку, встала из-за стола.

— Да, Джулиан, всё так просто. У тебя есть тенденция накручивать себя там, где нет серьёзной проблемы, — она подошла за чашками, встав спиной к нему. — Ты замечательный человек. И я уверена, что кто бы тебе ни нравился, это тоже знает.

Тут Маэва почувствовала ладонь на своей талии. Она вздрогнула, развернулась и увидела, что Джулиан стоит практически вплотную к ней. Он смотрел на неё с такой нежностью, что у неё защемило сердце.

— Маэва… ты всё ещё не поняла? — он аккуратно заправил за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядку. — Ты мне нравишься. Сильнее, чем я был готов признать. И я не знаю, насколько это взаимно, но…

Она не дала ему договорить. Она обвила руками его шею, потянула на себя и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловала его в губы. Джулиан на секунду растерялся, но затем с чувством ответил на поцелуй.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — прошептала Маэва, когда она немного от него отстранилась. Джулиан со счастливой улыбкой на губах сгрёб её в охапку и поднял словно пушинку.

— Я и не надеялся, — он поцеловал её в лоб.

— Дурачок, — засмеялась она, а затем снова поцеловала его, но куда более требовательно.

Она обвила его торс ногами, чувствуя непреодолимую тягу быть ближе к нему. Джулиан тут же перехватил её поудобнее, тихо застонав, когда та прикусила его нижнюю губу. Он начал пятиться в поисках дополнительной опоры, но вместо этого лишь врезался в стол.

Маэва снова оторвалась от его губ. Но, увидев раскрасневшееся лицо Джулиана, не удержалась от того, чтобы переключить своё внимание на его шею. Стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, стал для неё отличной наградой.

— Джулиан… — она хотела спросить его кое о чём, но он её перебил.

— Илья.

— М-м-м, что?

— Моё настоящее имя — Илья, — с некоторым трудом выдохнул он. — Но Джулиан привычнее для жителей Везувии.

—  _ Илья _ , — попробовала Маэва и улыбнулась. — Мне нравится, как оно звучит.

— А уж как мне нравится, как ты его произносишь, — он поцеловал её, но слишком быстро отстранился. — Ты что-то хотела сказать, нет?

— Может, переберёмся в спальню?

Джулиан на мгновение замер, а затем, игриво ухмыльнувшись, опустил Маэву на пол.

— Я только за, — сказал он.

Маэва взяла его за руку и повела за собой, радуясь, что сегодня они оба узнали ответы на вопросы, которые не давали им покоя.


End file.
